Rukia Be a Nanny?
by Persona-Dee
Summary: UPDATE! Sesuatu terjadi dengan Rukia dan hal itu membuat Ichi merasa bersalah/ Andai saja saat itu Ichi tidak memanggil Rukia. .  . Andai saja saat itu Ichi berhasil menangkap tangan Rukia. . ./Summary aneh, jelek, cerita abal, but RnR please
1. Prologue

DUAAAARRR!

Sebuah suara ledakan terdengar dari divisi 12. Tepatnya, suara ledakan itu berasal dari lab milik sang _taichou_ divisi 12 sendiri. Si Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Asap tebal masih mengepul di sekitar tempat kejadian. Dari kumpulan asap tebal itu, si pelaku peledakan keluar. Tubuh si pelaku peledakan yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Mayuri luka-luka dan terlihat kumal, yah walaupun dari awal dia memang sudah kumal sih... Paling tidak, begitulah menurut author.

"Uhuk... uhuk" Mayuri terbatuk. Satu tangannya dipakai untuk menutupi mulutnya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi dipakai untuk mengibas-ngibaskan asap.

Sedetik kemudian, _taichou_ divisi 12 itu ambruk...

.

.

Disclaimer :: kan udah saya bilang berkali-kali, Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. Walaupun saya mau mengubah dunia 5 kali, tetep aja Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo = =b

Claimer :: ya saya. Nama saya Asani Suzuka, panggil aja saya pake nama kecil saya, Suzuka. Salam kenal untuk minna yang baru kenal saya *membungkuk ala butler*

Rated :: T aja, nggak lebih, tapi boleh kurang(?)

Genre :: gado-gado saya rasa =.=a

Warning :: segala ketidak sempurnaan sebuah fic saya rasa ada dalam sini, plus fic ini sangat gaje binti/bin aneh dan satu lagi, Coca Cola bukan punya saya loh ya... Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gampang kan?

.

.

"Ckckck" decak Unohana yang sedang membalut luka di tangan Mayuri sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Entah kasihan atau malah bingung dan tak habis pikir dengan ilmuwan gila di hadapannya yang sering sekali meledakkan laboratoriumnya sendiri itu.

"Makanya, lain kali berhati-hatilah sedikit Kurotsuchi-san" kata Unohana sambil terus membaluti luka-luka yang cukup parah di badan Mayuri.

"Tch. _Urusai_ _na_" decak plus kata Mayuri sambil buang muka. Kesal karena dinasehati.

Tiba-tiba saja Hanatarou dengan jalannya yang rada bungkuk itu lewat di depan Mayuri dan Unohana sambil membawa setoples benda bulat yang sepertinya sih pil.

"Oi kau!" panggil Mayuri pada Hanatarou.

"Ah, saya?" tanya Hanatarou sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau, _baka_!" seru Mayuri sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan Hanatarou untuk mendekatinya. Sedangkan Unohana kembali geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat Mayuri menyuruh Hanatarou dengan seenak jidatnya. Ditambah cacian pula.

"A, ada apa?" tanya Hanatarou sambil berlari menghampiri Mayuri. Dia sendiri sempat tersandung beberapa kali. Tapi untungnya toples yang dia bawa tidak sampai pecah karena jatuh.

"Ambilkan aku obat khusus buatanku yang bisa menyembuhkanku dalam sekejap. Aku lebih memilih disembuhkan obat itu daripada disembuhkan perempuan mengerikan ini..." kata Mayuri sambil melirik Unohana dengan tatapan sedikit ngeri. Di 1 kalimat terakhir, dia mengecilkan volume suaranya supaya tidak ketahuan Unohana...

"Obat itu ada di lab divisi 12. Obat itu tidak akan muncul kalau kau tidak memasukkan kode ke dalam komputer berbentuk organ milikku. Ini kodenya. Cepat kembali! Pokoknya NGGAK PAKE LAMA!" perintah Mayuri sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas dan menunjuk-nunjuk pintu keluar.

"_Ha, hai_!" seru Hanatarou sambil sedikit membungkuk hormat dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dengan sedikit tersandung tentunya. Membuat Mayuri dan Unohana yang melihatnya jadi sweatdrop kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

d(^_^)b

"Ah, ini dia tempatnya" gumam Hanatarou sesampainya ia di sebuah ruangan yang hampir tidak ada atapnya. Di hadapannya kini ada organ besar nan aneh yang bisa dibilang komputer khusus _Made by Kurotsuchi Mayuri_ itu. Sambil melihat ke arah secarik kertas yang tadi diberikan Mayuri, Hanatarou segera menekan tuts-tuts organ di depannya.

'Uh, kodenya panjang juga ya' keluh Hanatarou sambil terus menekan tuts-tuts organ aneh di hadapannya dan sesekali melihat ke arah kertas yang dipegang tangan kanannya saat ini.

Beberapa saat setelah Hanatarou berhasil menyelesaikan sesi pemasukkan kode, di samping kanan Hanatarou muncul sebuah gelas bening – entah terbuat dari kaca atau plastik, tapi sepertinya sih dari kaca- berisi sebuah cairan berwarna kecoklatan. Warna dan aroma cairan itu sama seperti C*ca C*la.

"Ah, mungkin itu obat yang dimaksud Kurotsuchi-_taichou_" kata Hanatarou sumringah sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai gelas bening itu dan bisa segera memberikannya pada Mayuri. Karena Mayuri berpesan 'NGGAK PAKE LAMA!' padanya.

Tapi takdir berkata lain(?) . Sebelum tangan Hanatarou sempat menggapai gelas itu, ada sebuah suara berat memanggilnya.

"Hanatarou, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini kan lab divisi 12" kata 'seseorang' itu.

Hanatarou segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara dan tidak jadi mengambil gelas bening bercairan coklat tadi.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san. Itu, _ano,_aku disuruh Kurotsuchi-_taichou_ untuk mengambilkan sesuatu di lab-nya ini" jelas Hanatarou.

"Oh" kata Ichigo, ber-oh ria.

"Kurosaki-san sendiri, apa yang Kurosaki-san lakukan disini?" tanya Hanatarou.

"Ah, aku dengar dari Urahara-san kalau lab divisi 12 baru saja meledak, makanya aku dan Rukia segera datang kesini untuk membantu" jelas Ichigo sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang aslinya sih tidak gatal.

"Oh. Lalu, dimana Rukia-san?"

"Rukia sedang menemui Renji sebentar. Tadi aku disuruhnya untuk melihat-lihat keadaan lab yang meledak ini duluan. Nanti dia akan menyusul. Paling sebentar lagi dia sampai" jelas Ichigo sambil melihat- lihat keadaan sekitar.

Sesaat kemudian, matanya terpaku pada gelas bening berisi cairan coklat yang ada disamping komputer organ milik Mayuri.

Karena rasa haus yang menyerang dan cairan kecoklatan yang ada dalam gelas bening itu terlihat seperti C*ca C*la, akhirnya Ichigo berjalan mendekati gelas itu.

"Wah, ada C*ca C*la, kebetulan sekali! Aku kan sedang haus" seru Ichigo sumringah sambil memegang gelas –yang kini- ada di hadapannya.

"Tu, tunggu Kurosaki-san..." kata Hanatarou, mencoba mencegah Ichigo yang hendak meminum cairan kecoklatan yang mirip C*ca C*la itu.

"Jangan pelit-pelit lah Hanatarou, aku kan sedang haus. Boleh ya kuminum C*ca C*la ini?" rayu Ichigo.

"Ta, tapi..." sebelum Hanatarou sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo sudah keburu meminum cairan aneh binti tidak jelas asal-usul pembuatannya itu. Dan...

BUMMMM!

Dua kali ledakan dalam satu hari. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari ini Soul Society terutama Seiretei terutama divisi 12 terasa ramai sekali...

Setelah suara itu terdengar, asap tebal mengepul untuk yang kedua kalinya di sana. Hanatarou mencoba melindungi pandangannya dari asap tidak jelas itu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Ku, Kurosaki-san, _daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Hanatarou pelan.

d(^_^)b

=Rukia's POV=

BUMMMM!

'A, apa itu?' pikirku sambil melihat ke arah lab –yang nyaris tak beratap- milik Kurotsuchi-_taichou_ yang meledak lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Walaupun sepertinya ledakan barusan tidak separah ledakan sebelumnya.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lab divisi 12 yang katanya Urahara-san meledak. Karena ada sedikit urusan dengan Renji, jadi aku suruh Ichigo untuk melihat-lihat keadaan lab itu duluan.

'Oh ya, Ichigo pasti masih di sana. Apa dia baik-baik saja setelah ledakan tadi?' pikirku. Sesaat kemudian, aku gunakan _shunpo_ supaya bisa lebih cepat menuju lab –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan lab?- itu.

Sesampainya di sana, aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun karena asap yang mengepul. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, asap itu mulai menipis. Dan terlihatlah olehku Hanatarou yang berdiri di dekat komputer organ milik Kurotsuchi-_taichou _sedang menutupi pandangannya dengan lengan sendiri.

Kemudian, asap di sekitar sana menghilang dan aku melihat...

.

.

.

Seorang anak yang mungkin berusia sekitar 5-6 tahun berambut orange jabrik memakai _shihakusho _yang kebesaran?

Beberapa saat kemudian, anak itu menengok ke arahku dan bertemu pandang denganku. Warna iris matanya sama dengan Ichigo, hazel.

Entah kenapa setelah itu, ada butiran air mata di sudut matanya dan...

"RUKIAAAAAA, BAGAIMANA INIIIIIIII? AKU BERUBAH JADI ANAK-ANAK SEHABIS MINUM CAIRAN MIRIP C*CA C*LA YANG ADA DISINI!"

Eh, dia bilang 'aku berubah jadi anak-anak sehabis minum cairan mirip C*ca C*la yang ada disini?' dan warna mata juga warna rambut itu... jangan-jangan dia Ichigo?

=End of Rukia's POV=

Satu tambahan kata dari author untuk Ichigo, WAYOLO.

=TBC NE~=

AAAArgh, entah kenapa saya malah nulis fic gaje berstatus TBC macam ini. Hiksu -pundung- uhm, yah cuma pengen bilang kalo saya dapet ide bikin fic ini setelah baca fic-nya Andromeda no Rei-san di fandom tetangga. _Arigatou Gozaimashita _Rei-san, berkat Anda, saya jadi dapet inspirasi buat bikin fic ini m(_ _)m *bows*

tapi jalan ceritanya beda kok sama punya Rei-san. Ide cerita ini muncul gitu aja pas saya ulangan PLKJ tadi siang

Karena saya tahu fic ini jelek dan gaje-nya setingkat langit, maka saya cuma bisa bertanya

.

.

Keep or Delete, minna-san?


	2. It's begin! A disaster for Rukia!

=Rukia's POV=

"RUKIAAAAAA, BAGAIMANA INIIIIIIII? AKU BERUBAH JADI ANAK-ANAK SEHABIS MINUM CAIRAN MIRIP C*CA C*LA YANG ADA DISINI!"

Eh, dia bilang 'aku berubah jadi anak-anak sehabis minum cairan mirip C*ca C*la yang ada disini?' dan warna mata juga warna rambut itu... jangan-jangan dia Ichigo?

=End of Rukia's POV=

Ichigo yang badannya –entah kenapa- mengecil itu, sedang panik tingkat wahid.

"Ru, Ru, Rukia, gimana nih?" tanya Ichigo panik tapi juga pasrah. Dia menatap Rukia dengan mata bagai seekor anak anjing yang minta untuk dipungut(?)

Tapi Rukia diam saja sambil menatap Ichigo tajam dan berjalan ke arah Ichigo. Sesampainya di depan Ichi, Rukia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi tubuh Ichi yang menyusut jadi seukuran anak umur 5 tahunan itu dengan cara berjongkok di depan Ichi.

"Kamu Ichigo? Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya iyalah! Kau pikir siapa lagi yang punya rambut oranye se-nyentrik ini selain aku, hah?" kata Ichi galak.

"Kau Ichigo yang mengalahkan Aizen di Winter War? Yang punya bankai hitam? Yang punya alis berkerut? Yang kelihatan selalu cemberut? Yang keras kepala, menyebalkan, cengeng, payah, dan..." sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya yang berentet seperti kereta api itu, Ichi sudah lebih dulu menutup mulutnya.

"Kau mau mengurutkan sifat jelekku satu per satu ya, midget?" tanya Ichi setengah berteriak.

Rukia kelihatan kaget sesaat, kemudian dia bangkit dari jongkoknya. Berdiri di depan Ichi. Menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Ichi kemudian mengarahkan tangan itu ke badannya. Dia sedang mengukur tinggi badan Ichi sekarang. Dan ternyata Ichi sekarang ini cuma setinggi dada Rukia.

"Nah, kau lihat kan? Sekarang ini siapa yang 'midget'? Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku midget" tanya plus kata Rukia sambil menekankan kata 'midget' dan wajah meremehkan. Mendengar itu, Ichi cuma bisa cemberut kesal.

"Sekarang, kenapa kau bisa mengecil seperti ini, hah?" tanya Rukia lembut.

Dan Ichigo menceritakan semuanya dengan wajah panik tapi pasrah. Mulai dari dia bertemu Hanatarou, melihat cairan mirip C*ca C*la itu, sampai akhirnya dia minum cairan itu tanpa mengindahkan larangan Hanatarou dan mengecil seperti ini.

"Huft, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah jangan panik dan menangis" kata Rukia sambil kembali berjongkok di depan Ichi dan menatap Ichi dengan tatapan iba tapi ingin tertawa.

"Aku nggak nangis!" kata Ichi galak.

"Halah, nggak usah sok keren deh, dengan badan anak umur 5 tahunan begitu, kau bersikap sok _cool _pun percuma tahu. Nggak _match. _Lagipula kau mau bohong pun percuma. Kau panik sampai ingin menangis kan? Nih buktinya" kata Rukia sambil mengusap ujung mata Ichi yang sempat basah tadi.

'Uuh, kenapa sih perempuan ini selalu tahu?' pikir Ichi.

"Nah, mungkin lebih baik kita bilang soal ini ke _sou-taichou_ dan juga_ taichou_. Ayo, Hanatarou juga ikut dengan kami" kata Rukia sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Ichi dan mulai berjalan. Sedangkan tangan kiri Ichi mencoba menyeret Zangetsu yang kini kelihatan sangat besar di mata Ichi. Hanatarou mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Tapi baru jalan beberapa langkah, Ichi menginjak ujung _shihakusho_-nya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan tidak elit dan suara yang cukup keras pula. Membuat Rukia dan Hanatarou kaget sesaat.

"Aduh" Ichi mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terbentur lantai.

"Oh iya, ya. Kalau pakai _shihakusho_ yang kebesaran seperti itu dan berjalan, kau pasti akan jatuh terus ya. Aduh, gimana nih?" kata Rukia kebingungan.

"Uh, kau cuma perlu menggendongku saja kok, lalu Hanatarou yang membawakan Zangetsu. Mudah kan?" kata Ichi sambil menepuk-nepuk _shihakusho-_nya yang kotor.

"Nah, sekarang, gendong aku" kata Ichi sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah Rukia. Isyarat minta digendong. Sedangkan Rukia pasang tampang madesu.

_Poor _Rukia. Sepertinya bencana untukmu baru akan dimulai...

.

.

Disclaimer :: kan udah saya bilang berkali-kali, Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. Walaupun saya mau mengubah dunia 5 kali, tetep aja Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo = =b

Claimer :: ya saya. Nama saya Asani Suzuka, panggil aja saya pake nama kecil saya, Suzuka. Salam kenal untuk minna yang baru kenal saya *membungkuk ala butler*

Rated :: T aja, nggak lebih, tapi boleh kurang(?)

Genre :: gado-gado saya rasa =.=a

Warning :: segala ketidak sempurnaan sebuah fic saya rasa ada dalam sini, plus fic ini adalah fic yang sangat gaje binti/bin aneh... Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gampang kan?

'Chapter 2, It's begin! A disaster for Rukia!'

.

.

Rukia sedang berjalan di koridor sambil menggendong Ichi –dengan posisi tangan Rukia menopang pantat kecil Ichi dan tangan Ichi mengalung pada leher Rukia- saat dia bertemu dengan Renji. Sedangkan Hanatarou sudah kembali ke divisi-nya sambil membawa –atau lebih tepatnya menyeret- Zangetsu bersamanya.

"Yo, Rukia" sapa Renji dengan ekspresi santai seperti biasa. Tapi tak lama setelah matanya melihat Ichi kecil di gendongan Rukia, ekspresi santai-nya luntur seketika.

"Ru, Rukia, siapa dia?" tanya Renji sambil menunjuk Ichi yang sedang memperhatikan Renji dengan ekspresi datar.

'Mukanya mirip Ichigo. Nggak, ini sih terlalu mirip! Apa jangan-jangan anak yang digendong Rukia ini anaknya Ichigo dan Rukia?' pikir Renji.

"Eh, um, dia..." Rukia bingung menjawab.

"Dia bukan anakmu dengan Ichigo kan, Rukia? Katakan tidak, Rukia!" kata Renji setengah maksa sambil memegangi bahu Rukia sambil berpikir 'kalau dia benar anak Ichigo dan Rukia, maka duniaku hancur'.

'Nih orang salah makan ya?' pikir IchiRuki kompak.

"Ya jelas bukan, _baka_! Sudah ya, aku ada urusan" kata Rukia sambil berjalan pergi dengan susah payah karena walaupun badan Ichi menyusut, tapi tetap saja Ichi berat. Yang ada di pikiran Rukia sekarang adalah segera pergi menemui _sou-taichou _dan para _taichou_ soal ini. Soal Renji sih nanti saja...

d(^_^)b

"Nggak, nggak, nggak, dan NGGAK!" kata Mayuri sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Saya mohon, buatkanlah penawar untuk Kurosaki Ichigo supaya dia bisa kembali seperti semula, Kurotsuchi-_ taichou_" kata Rukia sambil berlutut dan menundukkan kepala di depan Mayuri. Sekarang ini, Rukia sedang ada di ruang rapat para _taichou_. Tentu saja sekarang ini, semua _taichou_ sedang berkumpul dan mereka sudah tahu tentang Ichi yang menyusut itu.

Awalnya Mayuri marah besar saat tahu obat khusus buatannya itu sudah diminum Ichi secara sembarangan. Tapi setelah dijelaskan berkali-kali, akhirnya kemarahan Mayuri mereda walau cuma sedikit. Dan saat Ichi bertanya 'sebenarnya cairan yang kuminum itu apa?', Mayuri tertawa _psycho_ dan berkata 'cairan itu adalah cairan yang kubuat khusus untuk menyembuhkan diriku dan kurancang agar menjadi racun bagi orang lain shishishi' disertai gaya khas Mayuri saat menerangkan barang ciptaannya.

"POKOKNYA TIDAK! Itu kan salahnya sendiri" kata Mayuri.

"Ta, tapi..."

"POKOKNYA TIDAK!" kata Mayuri ngotot, sementara Rukia menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku dan juga para _taichou_ yang lain sudah sepakat bahwa..." Yamamoto menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau yang akan mengurus Kurosaki Ichigo untuk sementara ini sampai Kurosaki Ichigo bisa kembali seperti semula. Untuk penawarnya, karena Kurotsuchi Mayuri tidak mau membuatkan, maka kalian mintalah pada Urahara"

"Wha?" kata Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan.

"Ke, kenapa harus saya?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Semua _taichou _yang ada disana –kecuali Mayuri- menghela nafas sejenak.

"Karena kau adalah _shinigami_ yang paling dekat dengan Kurosaki Ichigo" kata mereka semua kompak.

Segera setelah pengambilan keputusan oleh _sou-taichou_ tadi, rapat itu pun berakhir. Para _taichou _mulai keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Rukia-san, ayo keluar" ajak Unohana sambil menepuk bahu Rukia yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, terima kasih atas ajakannya, Unohana-_taichou_. Tapi saya masih ingin disini sebentar" kata Rukia lirih, dan Unohana pun cuma tersenyum iba kemudian meninggalkan Rukia dengan Ichi yang masih setia berdiri di samping Rukia.

Setelah merasa ruangan sepi. Rukia mulai mencubiti pipi Ichi dan menariknya dari atas-ke bawah dan kiri ke kanan.

"Kenapa sih kau harus minum cairan aneh ituuuu? Kenapa sih kau selalu membuatku repot? Kenapa sih kau nggak bisa berhenti jadi orang keras kepala dan nggak mau mendengarkan orang lain?" kata Rukia menumpahkan kekesalannya sambil terus mencubiti pipi Ichi. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Rukia ingin sekali mencekik Ichi atau menendang dan memukul Ichi seperti biasanya, tapi mana mungkin kan?

Ichi-nya sendiri tidak bilang apa-apa. Pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Yah, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Walau bagaimana pun, ini semua salahnya yang tidak mendengarkan larangan Hanatarou.

"Ha~h, percuma ya aku marah-marah padamu, walaupun aku mencekik lehermu sampai mati pun, semuanya nggak akan berubah. Sekarang, ayo kita cari _shihakusho_ yang pas untukmu kemudian beritahu ayahmu soal ini dan minta Urahara-san membuatkan penawar racun untukmu. Zangetsu-mu dititipkan pada Hanatarou saja dulu" kata Rukia sambil menggandeng tangan Ichi, mengajaknya berjalan.

Tapi Ichi tidak mau jalan dan tetap saja berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ichi, ayo cepat jalan. Kau mau cepat pulang nggak?"

"Aku nggak mau jalan. Aku mau-nya digendong olehmu, Rukia. Makanya, gendong aku" kata Ichi sambil mengangkat tangannya. Minta digendong seperti tadi.

Kembali. Rukia kembali memasang tampang madesu-nya.

'Argh, ternyata bukan cuma badannya saja yang jadi seukuran anak umur 5 tahun. Tapi psikisnya juga' pikir Rukia kesal.

"Ya, ya, baiklah" kata Rukia sambil mengangkat Ichi dan menggendongnya dengan malas-malasan dan tampang yang seolah mengatakan aku-benar-benar-terpaksa-melakukan-ini. Sedangkan Ichi sih senyum-senyum saja. Keenakan digendong.

"Hei, kau itu berat tahu, jadi jangan sering-sering minta gendong ya. Nanti badanku yang kecil bisa tambah kecil" kata Rukia sambil mencubit pipi Ichi.

Dan sejak saat itulah hari-hari berat Rukia dimulai...

d(^_^)b

"Ichi, mulai sekarang, minimal kau harus memanggilku Rukia-_nee_" kata Rukia masih dengan posisi menggendong Ichi. Mereka sudah sampai di dunia fana setelah melewati _senkaimon_. Dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Ichi setelah mampir ke toko Urahara.

Ternyata badan Ichi yang dititipkan pada Kon juga mengecil di saat yang bersamaan. Saat IchiRuki baru saja keluar dari _senkaimon_, Kon –dengan baju yang kebesaran- berlari ke arah mereka dengan panik, di belakangnya Chappy mengikuti. Kon berkata '_Nee-san, nee-san,_ bagaimana ini? Badan Ichigo mengecil!'

Setelah dijelaskan, akhirnya Kon dan Chappy mengerti. Kemudian, Rukia masuk ke dalam _gigai-_nya menggantikan Chappy, sedangkan Ichi masuk ke tubuhnya sendiri. Dan mereka berdua pun segera menuju toko Urahara.

Awalnya semua orang di toko Urahara –termasuk Yoruichi- kaget bahkan cengo melihat Ichi kecil yang dari tadi terus-terusan pasang wajah datar. Bahkan Urahara berkata 'whoa, whoa, Kuchiki-san, apa anak ini adalah anakmu dan Kurosaki-san?'

Mendengar itu membuat IchiRuki memerah dan Rukia segera berkata 'bukan, dia ini Ichi yang badannya mengecil karena minum cairan aneh punya Kurotsuchi-_taichou_. Makanya, Urahara-san, bisakah kau membuatkan penawarnya? Dan bolehkah aku minta baju yang seukuran dengan Ichi? Bajunya kebesaran sekali'

Urahara berkata dengan 'riang'nya kalau ada baju bekas Jinta di belakang dan soal penawar dia bisa saja membuatkan, tapi karena dia punya banyak urusan, maka penawar itu mungkin akan lama jadinya. Walaupun saat mengatakan itu Urahara menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas, tapi IchiRuki tahu kalau Urahara sedang menahan tawa.

Dan IchiRuki tahu kalau Urahara pasti akan dengan sengaja membuat penawar itu lama jadinya, karena dia pasti ingin lihat bagaimana kehidupan IchiRuki setelah kejadian aneh ini. Mantan _taichou _divisi 12 itu memang kadang menyebalkan...

"Eh, kenapa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?" kata Ichi tidak terima.

"Karena sebenarnya umurku jauh lebih tua darimu kan? Lagipula dengan badan seumuran anak 5 tahun begitu, kau nggak mungkin memanggilku Rukia saja. Nanti orang akan curiga. Ingatlah, yang boleh tahu soal badanmu yang menyusut ini cuma orang-orang Soul Society, Urahara-san CS, dan ayahmu saja"

"Oh, iya ya" gumam Ichi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan lupa memanggil Yuzu dan Karin dengan tambahan _nee _atau _nee-chan_" nasihat Rukia lagi.

'Konyol sekali, masa' aku memanggil adikku sendiri dengan sebutan _nee-chan_?' pikir Ichi dengan tampang BT, membuat Rukia ingin tertawa.

"Sabar ya Ichi, cuma buat sementara kok" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Ichi dengan tangannya yang tidak dipakai untuk menopang pantat kecil Ichi.

d(^_^)b

"Aku pulang" kata Rukia sambil menurunkan Ichi dari gendongannya sesampainya mereka di rumah Ichi.

"Selamat datang Rukia-cha..." sambutan Isshin terpotong saat melihat Ichi.

"Rukia-chan, dia siapa? Mirip sekali dengan Ichigo ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia anakmu dengan Ichigo?" kata Isshin sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Ichi dan tersenyum mesum.

'Kenapa semua orang yang melihatku dengan Ichi selalu berkata begitu?' pikir Rukia heran, kesal, dan BT.

"Paman, sebenarnya dia ini Ichigo. Badannya menyusut sehabis minum cairan aneh yang ada di divisi 12. Tolong rahasiakan soal ini ya paman" jelas Rukia.

"Uhm, baiklah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, makan malam sudah disiapkan Yuzu. Ayo kita makan" ajak Isshin sambil berbalik dan berjalan duluan. Rukia menggandeng tangan kanan Ichi, mengajaknya ke ruang makan.

"Bersikaplah seperti bocah usia 5 tahun sungguhan" bisik Rukia di telinga Ichi.

"... Un..." kata Ichi sambil mengangguk.

"Ah, Rukia-_nee_, sudah pulang? Eh, dia siapa?" sambut plus tanya Yuzu yang sedang menyendok nasi ke dalam mangkuk.

"Ah, dia... dia sepupuku, namanya Shirosaki Ichigo. Orangtuanya menitipkan dia padaku. Iya, begitulah. Jadi, bolehkah dia tinggal disini untuk sementara?" kata plus tanya Rukia sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Uwah, lucunya. Tentu saja boleh Rukia-_nee_" kata Yuzu sambil memperhatikan Ichi dari dekat. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebelumnya, menyendok nasi ke setiap mangkuk. Kata-kata Yuzu barusan menyita perhatian saudaranya, Karin, dari acaranya memainkan PSP di meja makan sambil menunggu Yuzu selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

Karin meletakkan PSP-nya di atas meja makan, dan ganti menatap Ichi lekat-lekat.

"Entah kenapa dia kelihatan mirip Ichi-_nii_ ya? Ngomong-ngomong, Ichi-_nii_ mana, Rukia-_nee_? Bukannya tadi siang dia meninggalkan rumah bersama Rukia-_nee_?" tanya Karin berturut-turut.

"Ah, aku juga nggak tahu kenapa Ichi sepupuku ini bisa mirip dengan Ichigo kalian. Mungkin sudah takdir? Em, kalau soal Ichigo, tadi kami berpisah di tengah jalan, katanya beberapa hari ini dia ada urusan, jadi dia nggak akan pulang"

"Eh, urusan apa? Nggak biasanya Ichi-_nii_ sesibuk itu sampai nggak pulang ke rumah..." kata Karin curiga.

'Ah, sial! Kenapa adik Ichigo yang satu ini selalu peka sih?' pikir Rukia.

"Ayah juga nggak tahu dia itu sesibuk apa sekarang. Tapi yang jelas, dia sudah bilang pada ayah kalau dia sibuk dan nggak akan pulang beberapa hari. Dia nggak bilang sama sekali tentang hal yang sedang ditanganinya" kata Isshin, membela Rukia.

'_Arigatou gozaimashita_, paman Isshin, kau penyelamat hidupku!' kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Oh" kata Karin ber-oh ria. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih curiga.

"Hei, makan malamnya sudah siap. Cepat dimakan, nanti keburu dingin" ajak Yuzu sambil menarik kursi di hadapannya dan duduk. Karin dan Isshin melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Rukia harus mendudukkan Ichi ke atas kursi dulu baru dia duduk. Maklum, tinggi Ichi cuma sekitar 110 centi, jadi agak susah kalau mau naik ke atas kursi...

"_Itadakimasu_"

Dan acara makan malam itu pun berlangsung dengan tenang...

d(^_^)b

"Uwah, Ichi pintar! Nasi kare-nya dihabiskan" kata Yuzu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Arigatou_, Yuzu... –_nee_" kata Ichi sedikit ragu. Entah kenapa di telinganya akhiran '_nee_' itu terdengar tidak pantas diucapkan olehnya.

"Huft, pintar sih pintar. Tapi makannya jangan belepotan begitu dong Ichi" kata Rukia sambil menarik sehelai tisu dari kotak tisu yang ada di tengah meja makan dan membersihkan mulut Ichi dari sisa-sisa kare yang menempel.

"Paman Isshin, boleh aku pakai kamar Ichigo?"

"Ya, boleh saja"

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Ichi masuk kamar duluan ya" pamit Rukia pada Isshin, Karin, dan Yuzu. Sebelum beranjak ke kamar Ichi, Rukia bertanya pada Isshin apa masih ada baju Ichi saat kecil dulu. Dan Isshin ada, dia menyimpannya di kamar Ichi. Setelah menanyakan itu, Rukia menggandeng tangan kecil Ichi menuju lantai 2.

"Ichi, biasanya habis makan kau ngapain?"

"Um, mandi"

"Ya sudah mandi sana" kata Rukia.

Setelah mengalungkan handuk di leher dan membawa baju ganti, Ichi pergi ke kamar mandi sedangkan Rukia tidur-tiduran di atas kasur di kamar. Belum ada 5 menit sejak Ichi pergi tadi, Ichi kembali lagi ke kamar.

"Rukia..."

"Hm?"

"Aku nggak bisa menggapai tempat sabun. Tempat sabunnya terlalu tinggi..." aku Ichi.

"APA? Argh, haruskah aku memandikanmu?" tanya Rukia setengah berteriak frustasi dengan wajah pucat membiru karena membayangkan dirinya yang memandikan Ichi.

Dua kata dari author buat Rukia, sabar ya...

=TBC Lagi Ne~=

Anoo, maaf ya, saya nyampah lagi, aduh maaaaaaaaf banget T^T

Tapi minna-san juga minta keep kan? jadi ya beginilah...

Daripada banyak bacot mendingan bales review dulu ne~

yang pertama buat **siapa ja boleh**, itu, si Ichi panik stadium akhir, makanya sampe mau nangis gitu XD -ditabok Ichi- ehm, makasih reviewnya~, review lagi ya? -ngarep-

terus buat **Reiji Mitsurugi**, eh, jangan panggil senpai, aku ini masih middle ('.')a ara, ide Reiji-san bagus juga, Rukia jadi babysitter-nya bayi-bayi di Seiretei -ketawa nista, ditabok Rukia- wkwkwk makasih review-nya ya Reiji-san, review lagi? :D

yang ketiga buat **rukishiro kurosaki**, eh, serius tuh sampe gregetan begitu? -kaget tingkat 1- oke, itu lebay, tapi serius aku emang kaget, hehehe(?) makasih buat support dan review-nya, review lagi ya?

terus juga buat **Kurousa Hime**, maaf pendek, soalnya yang kemaren itu baru prolog ne~, ah, yakin nih Kurousa-san pengen tau kelanjutannya (O.o) soal IFA pengen ikut sih, nanti diusahain lah, tergantung tugas soalnya -ngelirik tumpukan tugas- makasih review-nya ya~, minta review lagi boleh?

terus, terus, terus buat **RiruzawaStrife Hiru15** yang akhir-akhir ini rajin review penpic(?) saya hehe, makasih reviewnya ne~, sebenernya kemaren itu mau pajang genre humor, tapi begitu dipikir humornya nggak terasa banget (_ _)a nanti tinggal diganti lah, review lagi?

buat **d3rin**, eh, serius kamu pengen ketawa? padahal kan nggak lucu ('.')a Ne, makasih support-nya, nih udah update, review lagi ya?

dan yang terakhir buat **HAna RUna onNa**, serius? lucu? nggak salah? yakin? -digeplak karena kebanyakan nanya- ah, ano, soal genre itu awalnya pengen pasang humor cuma rasanya humornya itu nggak berasa, jadi ya gitu deh, tapi udah diganti kok, sesuai permintaan HAna-san :D nah, fic-nya udah update nih, bersediakan HAna-san review lagi?

ya akhirnya selesai juga sesi bales review-nya~, oh ya, mungkin saya bakal hiatus dulu sementara soalnya minggu depan udah UTS -tebar-tebar bunga, digaplok karena nyampah- makanya saya harus belajar keras banting tulang(?) tapi saya kasih spoiler dikit deh buat minna-san.

Di chapter 3 nanti, Rukia nyuruh Ichi gosok gigi sebelum tidur, tapi Ichi nggak mau dan akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran keliling rumah. Nah, besoknya, Rukia ngeliat iklan Peps*dent yang taktik sikat gigi malam ayah Adi dan Dika di TV dan akhirnya Rukia mutusin bakal pake cara yang sama. Berhasilkah rencana Rukia itu? Atau justru malah gagal? yah liat aja nanti ne~

Nah, sekarang bersediakah anda me-review fic nista ini, minna-san?


	3. Sikat gigi malam Kak Rukia dan Ichi

Tap tap tap

DAK DAK DAK

Tuing tuing tep

DAK DAK DAK

"Rukia-_nee_, jangan main lari-larian di dalam rumah. . ."

". . . "

Tep tep tep sreeet

DAK DAK DAK

"Kyaa, Ichi-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

'Ichi-chan? Nama aneh macam apa tuh?'

"Hh, hh, Ichi, ayo sikat gigi sebelum tidur. . ." kata Rukia dengan nafas putus-putus. Capek karena baru saja 'main kejar-kejaran dalam rumah' dengan Ichi.

"Nggak mau." tolak Ichi dengan raut wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin sambil tetap bersembunyi di balik badan Yuzu yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam tadi. Sedangkan Yuzu masih kaget dengan perilaku Ichi yang tahu-tahu menarik dirinya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

'Oh, _my_, kenapa wajahnya bisa seimut itu?' rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Oh, ayolah. Kerjaanku bukan cuma mengawasimu menyikat gigi. Aku masih punya PR fisika yang harus dikerjakan. . ." kata Rukia dengan wajah melas dan memohon. Berharap jiwa 17 tahun Ichi bangkit dan membuatnya merasa kasihan dengan Rukia kemudian dia pun menyikat giginya. Dan semua pun senang. . .

Untuk beberapa detik, Rukia dan Ichigo saling bertatapan. _Hazel _bertemu _amethyst_. Rukia masih tetap bertahan dengan tatapan melas bin memohonnya. Sedangkan Ichi sepertinya mulai bingung harus menatap Rukia seperti apa. Dia ingin tetap dengan pendiriannya. Tidak mau sikat gigi dengan Rukia malam ini. Tapi setelah menatap iris Rukia cukup lama akhirnya pendirian Ichigo mulai goyah juga.

"Ukh, baiklah, ayo kita sikat gigi sebelum tidur. . ." kata Ichi akhirnya. Mengalah. Tidak kuat juga dia melihat mata Rukia yang begitu memelas. Sambil sedikit menunduk dan mengutuk kenapa dia bisa sampai luluh cuma karena _puppy eyes_ milik Rukia itu, Ichi berjalan menuju Rukia, menggandeng tangannya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi di lantai 2. Meninggalkan Karin dan Yuzu yang cengo tidak percaya melihat anak berumur 5 tahun bisa mengalah seperti itu. . .

.

.

Disclaimer :: kan udah saya bilang berkali-kali, Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. Walaupun saya mau mengubah dunia 5 kali, tetep aja Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo = =b

Claimer :: ya saya. Nama saya Asani Suzuka, panggil aja saya pake nama kecil saya, Suzuka. Salam kenal untuk minna yang baru kenal saya *membungkuk ala butler*

Rated :: T aja, nggak lebih, tapi boleh kurang(?)

Genre :: gado-gado saya rasa =.=a

Warning :: segala ketidak sempurnaan sebuah fic saya rasa ada dalam sini, plus fic ini sangat gaje binti/bin aneh. Dan satu lagi, Pepsodent bukan punya saya loh ya~. . . Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca. . .

Kalo jelek maaf ya, soalnya saya cuma seorang author amatiran tak berbakat tak berkemampuan berumur 13 tahun 11 bulan yang menjalani hidup super biasa(?) yang entah bagaimana bisa nyasar dan jadi author disini. . .

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gampang kan?

Chapter 3: Sikat Gigi Malam Bersama Kak Rukia dan Ichi~

.

.

"Nah, jadi, ayo sikat giginya." kata Rukia sambil memandang Ichi lewat cermin yang menempel di dinding di hadapannya. Melihat Ichi di sebelah kanannya yang dengan malas dan ogah-ogahannya menggerutu di depan wastafel.

"Nggak mau. . ." kata Ichi setengah merajuk.

'Oh, _my_, ini sudah hari yang ketiga. Nggak mungkin kan hari ini aku juga membiarkannya menyikat gigi secara asal? Bisa-bisa nanti dia sakit gigi dan aku yang akan disalahkan ayahnya yang aneh itu," pikir Rukia.

"Oh, ayolah. Sudah 3 hari kita main 'kejar-kejaran' sebelum sikat gigi dan kau pun sikat giginya asal-asalan. Kalau kau sakit gigi, pasti aku yang akan disalahkan ayahmu." kata Rukia masih sambil memandang Ichi lewat cermin.

"Walaupun aku sakit gigi, si _baka oyaji_ itu nggak akan menyalahkan siapa pun. Lagipula kalau dia memang akan melakukan itu, kau ini yang disalahkan, bukan aku." kata Ichi dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

Rukia juga jadi ikut-ikutan kesal mendengar kalimat kedua dari omongan Ichi tadi. Menyebalkan. Begitu pikir Rukia. Ingin rasanya Rukia mencubit pipi Ichi sekencang-kencangnya. Sampai kulitnya lepas kalau perlu. . .

Sejujurnya, kata 'Ichi sudah 3 hari sikat gigi asal-asalan' itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ichi memang menyikat giginya asal-asalan selama 3 hari. Tapi itu cuma di depan Rukia. Kalau sudah larut malam dan Rukia sudah tidur, Ichi akan mengendap-endap ke kamar mandi dan menyikat ulang giginya dengan baik dan benar(?) barulah kemudian ia tidur.

Nah, sekarang pertanyaannya, kenapa Ichi melakukan itu? Sebenarnya sih simpel saja. Ichi sengaja melakukannya karena ingin membuat Rukia repot. Ichi benar-benar mendongkol karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. . .

=Flashback=

"Rukia. . ."

"Hm?"

"Aku nggak bisa menggapai tempat sabun. Tempat sabunnya terlalu tinggi. . ." aku Ichi.

"APA? Argh, haruskah aku memandikanmu?" tanya Rukia setengah berteriak frustasi dengan wajah pucat membiru karena membayangkan dirinya yang memandikan Ichi.

"Nggak harus kok, kau cuma perlu menurunkun beberapa benda saja." kata Ichi dengan handuk yang sedikit kepanjangan terbalut dari pinggang sampai sekitar betisnya. Rambut dan tubuhnya setengah basah. Sepertinya dia tadi sudah terlanjur membuka shower tapi baru sadar kalau tempat sabunnya terlalu tinggi untuk digapai.

Rukia tanpa komentar apa-apa langsung berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi dan Ichi mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya di sana, Rukia menurunkan tempat sabun saja. Karena menurutnya sikat gigi dan pasta giginya ada di wastafel yang –pasti- bisa digapai Ichigo karena tidak terlalu tinggi. Setelahnya Rukia segera ngacir dari sana.

Satu yang Rukia lupa turunkan, yaitu. . .

"Lho, mana shampoonya?" gumam Ichi sambil celingukan kanan-kiri, mencari shampoo yang seharusnya juga ikut diturunkan Rukia tadi. Dan _bingo_! Shampoo itu masih bertengger manis di tempatnya. Di rak yang tergantung di dinding. Dan letaknya tinggi sekali untuk Ichi.

Bahkan Yuzu dan Karin saja masih harus naik ke atas WC –yang ketutup tentunya, jangan lupa kalo di rumah Ichi, WC-nya itu WC duduk- untuk menggapai shampoo mereka yang diletakkan di atas rak itu juga.

'_Baka_! Kenapa dia bisa lupa menurunkan shampoonya? Aku kan mau keramas. Gimana nih?' pikir Ichi bingung sambil menatap shampoo yang bertengger manis itu dengan wajah madesu.

Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali naik ke atas WC dan coba loncat dari sana. Siapa tahu ia bisa dapatkan shampoonya. Tapi sayang sekali, loncat-loncat di atas WC SANGAT dilarang di keluarganya karena selain berbahaya –bisa menyebabkan jatuh karena terpleset- juga bisa mencerminkan bahwa yang loncat-loncat di atas WC itu adalah orang kurang kerjaan atau orang yang sudah miring otaknya.

Akhirnya karena menurut Ichi sudah tidak ada jalan lain, maka terpaksalah Ichi mandi tanpa keramas. . .

d(^_^)b

Selesainya mandi dan pakai kaus lengan pendek berwarna merah juga celana pendek hitam, Ichi masuk kamar dan melihat Rukia sedang duduk manis di meja belajar dengan buku terbuka di hadapannya. Mata Rukia memandang buku itu dengan tatapan kesal dan BT. Ichi bisa menebak kalau Rukia sedang mengerjakan PR dan kesusahan menjawabnya. Akhirnya karena kasihan dan merasa bisa membantu, Ichi mendekati Rukia, menawarkan bantuan.

"Ada PR ya?"

"Yah, begitulah. Baru saja diberi tahu Ishida tadi."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi saat kau sedang mandi, Ishida datang dan mengatakan tugas-tugas apa saja yang diberikan Ochi-_sensei_ hari Rabu minggu lalu. Berhubung kita nggak masuk hari itu karena harus membasmi hollow dan gillian yang menyerang Soul Society, ingat?" kata Rukia mengingatkan. Ichi menyambut pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan. Menandakan kalau ia masih ingat.

"PR-nya susah? Mau kubantu?"

"Bole-" belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan sesuatu, Rukia merasa dia mencium sesuatu.

"Bau apaan nih?" gumam Rukia.

Rukia mencoba mendeteksi asal bau itu dengan hidungnya. Dan sampailah ia di kepala Ichigo.

"Kau nggak keramas? Rambutmu bau." tanya plus kata Rukia penuh selidik sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Te, tempat shampoonya terlalu tinggi dan kau lupa menurunkannya tadi, makanya. . ." jawab Ichi takut-takut.

Dengan segera, Rukia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ichi dan menariknya menuju kamar mandi tanpa bicara apa-apa. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Rukia membuka kaus Ichi (celana pendeknya nggak dibuka loh ya) dan mengguyur kepala Ichi dengan air shower, meraih shampoo, mengeluarkan isinya dan mulai mengeramasi Ichi dengan perasaan kesal dan gemas yang bercampur jadi satu.

Sedangkan Ichi megap-megap seperti ikan yang dipaksa naik ke daratan karena tidak siap.

"Tu, tunggu Rukia, aku nggak sia-"

ZRAASH

Rukia mengguyur kepala Ichi sedikit dengan air shower.

"Fuaaahh. Rukia! Sudah kubilang tunggu, kan? Hei, hei, pelan-pelan sedikit! Kau mau merusak kepalaku ya?" tanya Ichi dengan mata terpejam untuk menghindari shampoo masuk ke mata sekaligus menahan sensasi –sangat- sakit yang Rukia berikan karena sumpah, Rukia benar-benar niat mengeramasinya. Benar-benar sekuat tenaga. Saking gemasnya dengan Ichi.

Dan karena insiden 'penganiayaan' itulah keesokan harinya Ichi harus minta sekantung plastik es batu pada Yuzu untuk ditaruh di atas kepalanya yang benar-benar terasa nyut-nyutan. . .

=End of Flashback=

Maka sejak kejadian di atas itu, Ichi sengaja membuat Rukia kerepotan. Untuk balas dendam. . .

Rukia menghela nafas, dan dalam batin bertanya 'ada apa dengan Ichi?'

'Uuh, apa aku harus melakukan 'taktik' itu supaya dia mau sikat gigi? Sungguh memalukan, tapi sepertinya nggak ada pilihan lain,' pikir Rukia yang berkeringat dingin sambil tetap menatap Ichi yang masih saja ngedumel. Tidak mau sikat gigi bareng Rukia lagi malam ini.

"Tahu nggak?" tanya Rukia dengan gugup dan keringat dingin yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Rukia memulai 'taktik'nya.

Pertanyaan spontan Rukia tadi berhasil menarik perhatian Ichi untuk menatap Rukia lewat cermin di hadapannya. Alis Ichi berkerut heran. Heran melihat Rukia yang begitu. . . gugup? Atau tegang mungkin? Tapi dengan sabar, Ichi menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Rukia barusan.

Rukia menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lewat hidung dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Menghasilkan helaan nafas yang cukup panjang. Ichi di sampingnya terus memperhatikan Rukia. Masih menunggu kelanjutan pertanyaan Rukia tadi.

"Don Kanonji atau Karakuraiser nggak bisa ngalahin kuman dalam mulut. . ." Rukia memberi jeda sejenak. Wajahnya merah padam saat mengatakan itu. Sedangkan Ichi yang mendengarnya kelihatan benar-benar berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa terbahak.

"Hmph, huahahaha," tapi sepertinya pertahanan yang sudah susah payah dibangun itu jebol juga.

"Kau pasti mencontohnya dari iklan Peps*dent yang kau lihat di TV kan? Hahaha, kau itu bodoh ya. Nggak mungkin kata-kata itu berhasil padaku! Walaupun tubuhku tubuh bocah 5 tahun, tapi jiwa dan cara pemikiranku masih 17 tahun lho! 17 tahun! Huahahahaha." Sumpah, Ichi benar-benar tertawa terbahak-bahak. Istilah kasarnya 'ngakak'.

"Ya habis, aku nggak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kemarin aku lihat iklan itu di TV, dan di TV cara itu berhasil dengan sangat baik. Aku pikir aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk membuatmu sikat gigi malam ini. . ." aku Rukia dengan tangan kanan menutupi wajahnya yang benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus diberi saus. Andaikata bisa, Rukia ingin sekali melompat ke jurang paling dalam saking malunya. . .

"Lagipula coba deh pikir, orang bodoh seperti Kanonji itu mengatasi hollow saja nggak bisa. Apalagi kuman dalam mulut? Huahahaha lalu, kau tahu nggak sih siapa pemeran Karakuraiser itu? Yang memerankannya itu Kon tahu! KON! Makhluk berotak mesum seperti dia memangnya bisa apa?" kata Ichi lagi masih dengan tertawaannya yang 'ngakak' itu. Sekarang Ichi mulai memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Sedangkan Rukia semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Malu. Maluuuuuu sekali rasanya.

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Urusanku bukan cuma merawat dan mengawasimu saja tahu! Di saat tubuhmu mengecil seperti itu Ochi-_sensei_ memberi banyak sekali tugas dan semuanya itu susah-susah. Makanya, tolong jangan mempersulitku. . ." kata Rukia dengan nada super memohon. Dengan wajah masih tertutup telapak tangan.

Ichi diam sejenak. Entah kenapa keinginannya tertawa jadi hilang begitu mendengar kata-kata Rukia tadi. Ada rasa kasihan terbersit dalam hati Ichi saat mendengarnya. Mereka berdua diam sejenak.

"Hm, Aku akan menyikat gigiku dengan baik dan benar secara sukarela dan berusaha untuk nggak merepotkanmu. . . " kata Ichi. Jeda sejenak. Ichi tahu Rukia meliriknya dari celah jari tangannya yang sedikit terbuka.

Ichi menarik kedua tangan Rukia turun dari wajahnya dan terlihatlah wajah Rukia yang merah. Entah merah karena malu, kesal, atau karena menahan tangis. Tapi walaupun begitu, wajah Rukia terlihat sedikit berbinar.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." kata Ichi menyambung perkataannya tadi.

Rukia yang tadi sudah merasa senang bahkan merasa seakan melayang di udara, kini merasa seakan jatuh bebas dari ketinggian seribu kaki. Dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut kesal, Rukia bertanya.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Emm, kau harus menuruti dua permintaanku." kata Ichi sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Eh? Kok dua?" tanya Rukia tidak terima.

"Permintaan yang pertama sebagai bayaran bagiku yang sudah bersedia untuk berusaha nggak merepotkanmu lagi, dan yang kedua sebagai permintaan maaf darimu karena sudah mengeramasiku sekuat tenaga dan membuat kepalaku nyut-nyutan beberapa hari yang lalu." jelas Ichi. Walaupun tipis, tapi disana, di keningnya, ada urat-urat yang menegang membentuk 4 sudut siku-siku.

Rukia tidak bisa membantah, kata-kata Ichi tadi memang benar adanya. Rukia akui kalau beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengeramasi Ichi secara berlebihan. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Ichi tersenyum senang. . . atau mungkin tersenyum licik?

Kemudian sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas, Ichi mulai menggosok giginya dengan baik dan benar. . .

d(^_^)b

Tep!

Rukia menutup buku cetak fisikanya. Menandakan kalau dia sudah selesai belajar sekaligus mengerjakan PR fisika untuk besok. Segera setelahnya Rukia menguap lebar dan melihat ke arah jam weker yang ada di atas meja belajar Ichi yang baru saja dipakainya.

Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Rukia berharap tidak ada hollow yang menyerang Karakura malam ini, jadi dia bisa tidur sepuasnya sampai pagi. Dan semoga juga Ichigo tidak membangunkannya secara tiba-tiba nanti.

Rukia pun beranjak dari atas kursi menuju lemari Ichi a.k.a tempat tidurnya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menggeser pintu lemarinya. Ichi sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu. Menahan Rukia untuk tidak membukanya. Rupanya Ichi belum tidur.

"Nggak ada tidur dalam lemari lagi mulai hari ini." kata Ichi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Rukia yang melihat dan mendengar kata-kata Ichi membelalak kaget. Kalau tidak tidur di lemari Ichi, lalu dia mau tidur dimana? Di kamar Yuzu dan Karin yang sempit?

"Lalu aku mau tidur dimana, bocah?" tanya Rukia kesal. Aku sudah ngantuk berat, nggak bisa apa kau membiarkanku tidur? Begitulah pikir Rukia.

"Jangan panggil aku 'bocah'. Umurku 17 tahun. Sekarang waktunya bagimu mendengarkan permintaan pertamaku sebelum tidur." kata Ichi tegas.

"Cepat katakan supaya aku bisa lekas tidur!" kata Rukia setengah membentak karena kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir.

'Semoga saja permintaannya masuk akal. . .' pikir Rukia sedikit cemas. Takut kalau Ichi meminta yang aneh-aneh seperti. . .

"Permintaan pertama, aku ingin kau tidur denganku di atas tempat tidurku mulai hari ini. Nggak ada penolakan."

. . . Tidur bersama. . .

"Fiuh, syukurlah. Tadinya kupikir kau akan minta yang aneh-aneh seperti. . . APA?" Rukia baru sadar kalau permintaan Ichi tadi TIDAK RASIONAL. Menurut Rukia tentunya.

"Bukannya kau sudah ngantuk? Ayo tidur." ajak Ichi sambil naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Mengacuhkan kata-kata Rukia barusan.

"Nggak bisakah aku menolaknya?" tanya Rukia sedikit menuntut belas kasih dari remaja pendek(?) di hadapannya.

"Tadi sudah kubilang kan? Nggak ada penolakan. Dan kau harus tidur dekat jendela. Nggak ada penolakan juga untuk yang satu ini." Rukia yang baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk protes jadi menutup mulutnya kembali. Dia mulai merengut kesal.

"Aku nggak mau!" tolak Rukia sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan membalikkan badannya sehingga posisi dia sekarang jadi tepat membelakangi Ichi.

"Oh, gitu? Ya sudah, nggak apa-apa. Tapi siap-siap saja, besok kau akan kubuat super repot. . ." ancam Ichi yang sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan nada datar. Walaupun nada suara Ichi sama sekali tidak terdengar sedang mengancam, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Rukia berpikir ulang.

Akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati, Rukia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang dari tadi sudah minta diistirahatkan. Kemudian Ichi menyusul, merebahkan tubuhnya di samping kiri Rukia. Karena merasa posisinya kurang enak a.k.a nggak PW, Rukia memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri. Menghadap Ichi.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa basi-basi, tanpa minta persetujuan, tangan Ichi memeluk pinggang Rukia. Membuat Rukia berjengit kaget.

"Ichi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku memeluk pinggangmu. Kau tidak tahu apa itu 'memeluk' ya?"

"Te, tentu saja aku tahu! Tapi kan. . ."

"Permintaan kedua. Kau nggak boleh menolak kalau aku ingin memelukmu, minta digendong olehmu, menggandeng tanganmu atau apa pun yang ingin kuperbuat terhadapmu asal nggak melanggar batas. Nggak ada penolakan." kata Ichi singkat kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di dada Rukia.

Rukia ingin sekali protes, tapi tidak bisa. Kalau dia protes dan menolak, bisa-bisa kehidupan normalnya besok dan seterusnya akan terganggu oleh ulah setan kecil bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Walaupun author ragu kalau kehidupan Rukia itu normal. . .

"Hm, jadi begini ya rasanya memeluk perempuan. Yah, walaupun aku ragu kalau kau itu perempuan. . ." gumam Ichi. Masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Kurang asem kau. . ." kata Rukia sambil menjitak pelan kepala Ichi.

Bahu Ichi bergerak naik-turun. Kelihatannya sih Ichi sedang terkekeh. Setelah bahu Ichi berhenti bergerak-gerak, Ichi makin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Rukia.

"Oh ya, Rukia, selama aku nggak masuk, apa kau merasa kesepian karena nggak ada yang duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Ichi, suaranya tidak terdengar begitu jelas karena dia berbicara dalam posisi kepala yang terbenam dada Rukia.

"Nggak juga. Sejak kau nggak masuk, Ochi-_sensei_ memondahkan tempat duduk Ishida jadi ke tempat dudukmu. Jadi selama kau nggak ada, Ishida-lah yang menggantikanmu," jawab Rukia santai. Entah karena terbawa suasana atau apa, tapi Rukia mulai mengelus rambut langka milik Ichi.

"Dan kau tahu? Dia hebat sekali, dia selalu bisa menerangkan pelajaran yang nggak kumengerti dengan cara lebih sederhana. Bahkan kalau aku masih nggak mengerti juga, dia nggak mengeluh dan tetap mengajariku sampai aku bisa." kata Rukia. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat senang.

Entah kenapa kata-kata Rukia tadi membuat telinga Ichi panas.

"Aku juga bisa mengajarimu kalau kau mau. . ." gumam Ichi. Gumaman Ichi tadi terlalu pelan sampai-sampai Rukia tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Hei, besok hari Sabtu ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichi sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Rukia.

"Aku ada kerja kelompok dengan Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, Chizuru, Keigo, dan Mizuiro," kata Rukia.

"Nggak apa-apa kan kalau kau kutinggal seharian besok?" tanya Rukia.

"Eh, memangnya aku nggak boleh ikut?" tanya Ichi dengan wajah tidak rela. Kenapa aku nggak boleh ikut? Toh itu cuma acara kerja kelompok. Begitulah pikir Ichi.

"Sebenarnya sih boleh, hanya saja. . ."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" kata Ichi memotong perkataan Rukia dengan semangatnya.

"Nggak bisa! Kalau kau ikut, coba bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chizuru dan Keigo begitu melihatmu. Mereka kemungkinan besar akan bilang hal yang sama dengan Urahara-san dan ayahmu katakan waktu pertama kali melihatmu,"

"Chizuru, dan Keigo pasti akan mengira kau anakku! Dan coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Inoue kalau dia sampai mendengar itu. Mungkin hatinya bisa hancur karena patah hati, Ichigo." jelas Rukia. Penjelasannya begitu panjang kali lebar.

"Lho, memangnya Inoue kenapa sampai bisa patah hati kalau mendengar kata-kata itu?" tanya Ichi dengan polosnya.

"Dia menyukaimu, _baka_!" kata Rukia setengah membentak.

Sesaat kemudian mata _hazel_ Ichi membelalak, mulutnya membulat dan dari sana keluar kata 'o'. Hanya 'o'. Itu saja tanggapan Ichi atas kata-kata Rukia barusan. Rukia memutar bola matanya bosan. Anak lelaki itu selalu tidak peka pada cinta, begitu pikir Rukia. Tak sadarkah ia kalau ia juga tidak peka pada yang namanya cinta?

"Oh, ya, Ichi. Aku tahu kau selalu bertingkah aneh. Tapi menurutku kelakuanmu selama 3 hari ini semakin aneh," kata Rukia. Membuat alis Ichi mengernyit heran.

"Kau bilang kau sengaja membuatku repot beberapa hari ini karena kesal dengan perlakuanku beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kurasa ada alasan lain selain itu. Jadi, ayo jujur padaku." kata Rukia.

Ichi tersentak kaget dan dia berpikir 'bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'. Ichi mulai berpikir seharusnya Rukia jangan jadi shinigami, lebih baik Rukia jadi psikolog saja. Atau lebih baik, dibuat satu divisi lagi di Seiretei, divisi 14. Divisi yang khusus untuk tempat konsultasi atau tempat curhat para shinigami. Dan tentu saja Rukia yang jadi _taichou_-nya. . .

"Emm, nggak ada alasan lain kok, sungguh. Aku cuma mau membuatmu repot saja." kata Ichi sedikit gugup.

"Aku tahu kau bohong. . ."

"Baiklah, kau menang. Aku memang punya alasan lain. . . . . . Aku. . . . aku iri. . ."

~Masih setia berstatuskan TBC~

Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnya saya lepas dari jeratan tali(?) UTS yang bisa diibaratkan bagai asma(?) yang menyesakkan dada! XDDDD Akhirnya saya balik minna-sa- *ditimpuk pake batu bata*

Ups, kayaknya berlebihan ya? *baru nyadar* _But, who cares anyway_? Nggak ada kan? Ya udah *lah?*

Ukh, aku kangen minna-san! XD yah walaupun selama UTS aku masih boleh buka ffn tapi tetep aja kangen *peluk minna-san, dijitak massal*

ehm*dehem* daripada sifat SKSD saya mulai kumat, mending bales review aja dulu. Pengalihan bahasa dimulai~

**Purple and Blue**: nggak usah formal-formal ngomong sama aku mah *'saya'* maaf nggak bisa update kilat, minggu kemaren aku UTS = =" tapi udah update nih, review lagi ya?

**Zanpaku-nee**: nggak ah, fic canon-ku selalu ancur kok = = nggak apa-apa sih, aku maklum, orang kan punya urusannya sendiri-sendiri. Wkwkwk emang bukan cuma badannya aja yang mengecil, tapi jiwanya juga wahaha XDD *ketawa nista* nggak tau kenapa tapi aku emang sengaja bikin kayak gitu, supaya Rukia menderita *dibekuin Rukia* wkwkwk review lagi ya?

**ichigo4rukia**: uwaaa~ makasih do'anya *mata berbinar, gaploked- kemanjaan Ichi kuusahain makin banyak, supaya Rukianya makin repot hahaha XDD *ditampol Ruki* review lagi ya?

**Jee-zee Eunry**: uwa~ Jee-san dateng me-review? mimpi apa aku semalem? XDD *taboked karena SKSD* ehm, SKSD-ku kambuh lagi = = maaf buat gangguan teknis(?)nya. Masa' sih ideku lucu? O.o ini udah update ne, review lagi ya~?

**Ichi Nightray**: suka Pandora Hearts ya? :D -ditabok karena melenceng dari topik* ehm, maaf, mulai lagi nih sikap SKSD sama sikap nggak jelasku = =" eh, ce, cerita ini nggak ada keren-kerennya DX tapi makasih udah review, muji pula ^^ Nih udah update . Review lagi ya~?

**Riruzawa Hiru15**: serius tuh gemes O.o Ichi disini rada nyebelin loh *dijitak Ichi sekuat tenaga* soal kesalahan itu udah mulai kuperbaiki mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya, makasih buat kritiknya yang sangaaaaat membangun *hug, tendanged* boleh minta review-nya lagi kan?

**HAna RUna onNa**: wkwkwk makasih buat saran genre yang kemaren itu ya, bener-bener membantu \(^o^)/ ini udah update, boleh minta review-nya lagi kan? *puppy eyes*

**siapa aja boleh**: butuh tisu? *nyodorin tisu buat ngelap mimisannya* kalo mau digendong kayak Ichi tinggal minta aja sama Rukia~ wkwkwk cerita ini nggak keren kok ^^ tapi makasih buat pujian dan reviewnya \(^o^)/ review lagi ya?

**Nakamura Chiaki buru-buru**: akan kuusahakan supaya bisa update cepet ^^ ini udah update, boleh minta review lagi kan?

**tya kuchiki**: makasih buat review-nya ^_^ review lagi ya?

**beby-chan**: uwa, makasih karena udah bilang fic ini lucu. Ini udah update. Review lagi ya~ :DD

**Kurosaki OrangeBerry**: nggak apa-apa ne ^^ setiap orang kan punya urusan masing-masing. Fic ini nggak keren kok. Soal Ichi sama Rukia tidur sekamar sih, liat aja di ata~s, review lagi ya? ^^

Sesi bales review selesai. Serius, saya nggak nyangka lo yang nge-review bisa sampe segitu. Intinya, makasih buat yang udah review, fav, dan alert! _Arigatou Gozaimashita ne, minna-san_ *bows* (_ _)

Nah, sekarang coba tebak, di atas itu kan Ichi bilang Ichi iri. Kalo menurut minna-san Ichi ngiri sama siapa? Kalo betul jawabannya, nggak dapet apa-apa XD -plakk- yah, pengennya sih ngejanjiin minna-san buat update cepet sebagai hadiah buat yang jawabnya betul, tapi sayang seribu sayang(?) saya nggak bisa = =

Ne, akhir kata aku cuma bisa bilang . . .

Bersediakah minna-san me-review fic jelek ini?


	4. Her Arm's Broken

"Aaaaa, aku kesiangaaaaan," seru –atau lebih tepatnya teriak- Rukia setelah melihat jam weker yang menunjukkan jam 06. 45 pagi di sampingnya sambil tergesa-gesa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi, Rukia kesiangan. Karena mengerjakan tugas sampai tengah malam lalu menyempatkan diri membasmi _hollow_ di sekitar Karakura. Oleh sebab itulah dia baru tidur jam 2 pagi.

Setelah bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sejenak untuk memulihkan kesadaran, Rukia segera berlari ke kamar mandi di lantai 2. Terdengar bunyi 'byur byur' dari kamar mandi. Rukia hanya mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi di wastafel kamar mandi. Lagipula orang Jepang juga biasanya tidak mandi pagi 'kan?

Setelah selesai mengeringkan muka, memakai kemeja, mengancingkan kancing blazer dan menaikkan retsleting roknya, Rukia bergegas kembali ke kamar. Ichi yang –tentu saja- terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Rukia tadi cuma bisa terlongo melihat Rukia yang berlari kesana-kemari untuk mengumpulkan semua buku dan barang yang sekiranya akan dibawa ke sekolah lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang diletakkannya di atas meja belajar dengan terburu-buru.

Ichi dengan kesadaran yang mulai pulih, duduk bersila kaki di atas tempat tidur yang sama sekali tidak rapi dan bertanya "Kenapa kau kelihatan buru-buru sekali, Rukia?"

"Kau nggak lihat jam?" kata Rukia, malah balik bertanya sambil memasukkan beberapa buku tulis yang sekiranya akan dipakainya hari ini dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran karena panik dan buru-buru. Ichi melirik jam. Jam 06.48.

"Oh," kata Ichi sebagai respon. Kemudian asyik memandangi Rukia yang benar-benar kalang kabut memasang dasi kupu-kupunya sampai-sampai dasi itu kelihatan tak simetris dan tak lurus.

"Cuma 'oh'?" tanya Rukia sambil mencoba membetulkan dasinya, tapi dasi itu malah terlihat semakin berantakan. Ichi tidak atau lebih tepatnya malas menjawab pertanyaan Rukia tadi. Menurutnya melihat Rukia yang panik lebih menyenangkan daripada menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

Kini Rukia sedang mengecek barang-barangnya, apakah sudah lengkap atau belum. Setelah dirasanya lengkap, ia pun menutup tasnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Rukia membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil sepasang kaus kaki baru dari dalamnya dan segera memakainya sambil berdiri. Tentu saja Rukia sedikit melompat-lompat saat memasang kaus kaki itu untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu, Ichi. Jangan macam-macam selama aku nggak ada. Jaga dirimu," kata Rukia sambil mencium kening Ichi. Setelah Rukia menyudahi ciuman singkat itu secara spontan Ichi bertanya dengan setengah berteriak, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia?"

"Ups, maaf, untuk sesaat aku mengira kalau kau benar-benar sepupuku," seru Rukia setengah berteiak pula sambil mengambil tasnya di atas meja belajar dan berjalan –setengah berlari tepatnya- ke arah pintu. Ichi masih sempat mendengar Rukia menggumam "Atau mungkin keponakan," sebelum gadis itu keluar dari kamar.

Tepat saat Rukia mengangkat tasnya, Ichi melihat sebuah buku tulis yang tadi tertimpa tas Rukia. Di buku itu tertulis 'Buku Latihan/PR Matematika' dan di bawahnya ada tulisan 'Kuchiki Rukia, 3-3'.

'_Astaga, dia melupakan buku latihan matematikanya. Bukannya hari ini ada matematika?'_ pikir Ichi. Sambil melompat dari tempat tidur, Ichi segera menyambar buku itu dan berlari kecil keluar kamar. Syukurlah, Rukia belum sempat menuruni tangga. Kakinya baru akan menjejak anak tangga pertama. Ichi segera mendekatinya.

"Oi, Rukia, buku latihan MTK-mu tertinggal."

Mendengar suara Ichi, Rukia pun membalikkan badan dengan cepat sambil berkata "Terima kasi–Ah."

Sayangnya Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan saat itu. . .

Mata Rukia melebar begitu ia menyadari kalau ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan panik, Rukia mencoba menggapai apa pun, mencari pegangan supaya ia tidak jatuh. Sayangnya Rukia cuma bisa menggapai angin.

Ichi yang melihat hal itu refleks mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap tangan Rukia sebelum gadis itu jatuh. Saat tangan mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi, Rukia tersentak kemudian buru-buru menarik tangannya dan. . .

_Bruk_

Terdengar bunyi benda jatuh yang cukup keras disertai suara rintihan dan ringisan. Yap, Rukia jatuh dari lantai dua dengan posisi tangan kanan mencium lantai terlebih dulu. Sekarang gadis itu tengah terduduk di dekat tangga sambil meringis.

"Aduh, lenganku. . ."

.

.

Disclaimer :: kan udah saya bilang berkali-kali, Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. Walaupun saya mau mengubah dunia 5 kali, tetep aja Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo = =b

Claimer :: ya saya. Nama saya Asani Suzuka, panggil aja saya pake nama kecil saya, Suzuka. Salam kenal untuk minna yang baru kenal saya *membungkuk ala butler*

Rated :: T aja, nggak lebih, tapi boleh kurang(?)

Genre :: gado-gado saya rasa =.=a

Warning :: segala ketidak sempurnaan sebuah fic saya rasa ada dalam sini, plus fic ini adalah fic yang sangat gaje binti/bin aneh... Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca

Kalo jelek maaf ya, soalnya saya cuma seorang author amatiran tak berbakat tak berkemampuan berumur 14 tahun yang menjalani hidup super biasa(?) yang entah bagaimana bisa nyasar dan jadi author disini. . .

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gampang kan?

'Chapter 4, Her Arm's Broken'

.

.

"Ah, tahan sebentar ya, Rukia-chan. Ini pasti akan sakit," kata Isshin sambil menggips tangan Rukia kemudian membalutnya dengan perban. Rukia cuma bisa meringis menahan sakit. Gara-gara peristiwa jatuhnya Rukia dari tangga tadi, Rukia jadi batal ke sekolah. Bagaimana dia bisa ke sekolah dengan lengan yang patah?

Insiden Rukia jatuh dari tangga itu membuat lengan kanan Rukia patah. Setelah mendengar bunyi benda jatuh, Isshin segera berlari menghampiri Rukia sambil bertanya "Rukia-chan apa kau sedang 'bertarung' dengan Ichigo dan jatuh dari tempat tidur?" dengan suara lantang dan ceria khasnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Isshin berpikiran mesum saat itu.

Tapi yang didapatinya malah Rukia yang sedang terduduk di dekat tangga sambil meringis dan Ichi yang sedang menatap Rukia dengan tatapan ukh-pasti-sakit dari lantai 2. Isshin langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa barusan Rukia jatuh dari tangga. Dengan rasa sedikit kecewa karena bayangannya tak sesuai dengan harapannya, Isshin pun langsung membantu Rukia berdiri dan membawanya ke klinik.

"Apa nggak bisa disembuhkan dengan _kidou_, Paman?" tanya Rukia sambil meringis saat Isshin mulai mengikatkan kain yang menyangga tangan kanan Rukia ke leher gadis itu. _Poor _Rukia, pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

"Yah, bukannya tidak bisa sih. Tapi aku tidak ahli _kidou_ penyembuhan, Rukia-chan," kata Isshin sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Rukia setelah selesai mengikatkan kain yang menyangga tangan kanan gadis itu dan bergumam "Selesai.".

Isshin pun membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Rukia dan mulai membereskan alat-alat yang digunakannya tadi sambil berpesan pada Rukia untuk tidak menggerakkan tangannya terlalu sering kalau ia ingin tangannya cepat sembuh. Dan juga mengingatkan Rukia untuk banyak minum minuman dan makan makanan yang mengandung kalsium supaya cepat sembuh.

"Oh ya, aku sudah menelepon sekolah dan memintakan izin untukmu, Rukia-chan~," kata Isshin dengan riang gembira seperti biasa.

Rukia hanya mengangguk walalupun ia tahu Isshin tak akan bisa melihatnya. Kemudian ia pun melompat turun dari ranjang pasien yang sejak tadi didudukinya. Untuk sesaat ia oleng, untung saja dia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Isshin yang masih sibuk membereskan alat-alatnya berpesan lagi pada Rukia untuk tidak terlalu sering melompat-lompat atau berlari karena dengan tangan kanan yang diikat begitu, keseimbangan Rukia akan berkurang.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti walaupun –sekali lagi- ia tahu Isshin tak akan bisa melihatnya. Saat akan berjalan keluar klinik, Rukia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Ichi mengintipnya dari balik pintu klinik. Tapi Rukia pura-pura tak tahu dan berjalan melewati Ichi begitu saja.

Gadis mungil itu baru sadar kalau ia belum sarapan sejak tadi. Jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari makanan di dapur. Setelah sampai di sana, dia segera menuju meja makan dan yang terlihat di sana cuma piring berisi 2 tangkup roti bakar selai cokelat.

Karena lapar, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rukia langsung menarik kursi dan mendudukinya, kemudian mengambil setangkup roti dari atas meja dan mulai memakannya dengan tangan kiri. Karena tidak terbiasa makan menggunakan tangan kiri, Rukia jadi merasa sedikit aneh.

Ichi yang sejak keluar klinik tadi terus mengekori Rukia, kini sedang mencoba naik ke atas kursi di sebelah Rukia. Setelah berhasil, Ichi cuma duduk sambil membenamkan dagu di meja makan dan memandangi Rukia yang sedang makan.

"Kau nggak makan? Bukannya kau belum sarapan, hm?" tanya Rukia sambil melahap rotinya lagi dan melirik Ichi. Rukia tahu, Ichi pasti sedang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh tadi.

"Maaf," tuh, benar 'kan?

Rukia diam saja tak menanggapi. Dia pun mengambil setangkup roti yang tersisa di piring dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Ichi tanpa permisi terlebih dulu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ichi tersedak.

Tanpa banyak omong, Rukia segera berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 sambil menggumam "Astaga, bagaimana aku akan mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasku kalau aku ngak bisa memakai tangan kananku?"

Mendengar itu Ichi pun kembali merasa bersalah. . .

d(^_^)b

"Kami pulaaaang," seru Yuzu sedangkan Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan kalem, Karin melepas sepatunya dan menyusunnya di rak. Berbeda dengan Yuzu yang kelihatan terburu-buru.

"Selamat datang," seru sebuah suara dari ruang TV, menyambut salam Yuzu tadi. Karin dan Yuzu berpandangan bingung. '_Yang tadi itu suara Rukia-nee 'kan? Bukankah seharusnya jam segini Rukia-nee belum pulang?'_ pikir keduanya bingung.

Kedua gadis itu segera berlari menuju ruang TV setelah menyusun sepatu mereka di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Sesampainya di ruang TV, mereka melihat seseorang berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di sofa dan memegang _remote_ TV. Tidak salah lagi, itu Rukia.

"Rukia-_nee _kenapa bisa ada disini jam segini? Bukankah seharusnya Rukia-_nee_ pulang sekolah nanti sore?" tanya Yuzu pada Rukia yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar TV ke Yuzu. Yuzu pun ikut duduk di sofa. Di sebelah Rukia.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yuzu membuat Rukia menghela nafas. "Bukannya sudah pulang, aku bahkan nggak pergi ke sekolah tadi pagi," katanya sambil melirik Yuzu. Saat Rukia mengatakan itu, Yuzu baru sadar kalau tangan kanan Rukia patah.

"Eh, tangan Rukia-_nee_ patah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yuzu setengah panik. Setahu Yuzu, Rukia orang yang sangat hati-hati dalam bertindak. Jadi menurutnya, tidak mungkin Rukia jatuh bahkan sampai menyebabkan tangannya patah begitu.

Rukia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. "Ah, tadi pagi aku jatuh dari tangga karena terburu-buru berangkat sekolah," jawab Rukia dengan cengiran gugup menghiasi wajahnya. Yuzu kaget saat mendengar penuturan Rukia sampai-sampai ia harus menutup mulutnya yang terbuka saking kagetnya. Berbeda sekali dengan kembarannya yang hanya mengangkat kedua alis.

Melihat ekspresi sepasang kembar itu membuat Rukia buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku baik-baik saja kok. Cuma patah tangan saja sih, bukan masalah bagiku."

"Sungguh?" tanya Yuzu. Ragu dengan kata-kata Rukia tadi.

Rukia mengangguk. "Besok juga aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum simpul. Ichi yang baru saja dari dapur dan secara kebetulan lewat di dekat ruang TV langsung tersentak kaget.

"Ta-tadi Rukia-_nee_ bilang apa?" tanya Ichi memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah. Tak lupa ia menambahkan akhiran –_nee_ di belakang nama Rukia seperti yang sudah dikatakan Rukia waktu itu walau sebenarnya akhiran itu masih terdengar aneh di telinganya. Mungkin karena belum terlalu terbiasa.

Rukia yang mendengar pertanyaan Ichi mendengus pelan. "Aku bilang, besok aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah," ulang Rukia kemudian kembali menatap layar TV yang selama beberapa saat sempat diabaikannya.

"Bagaimana Rukia-_nee_ mau ke sekolah dengan tangan kanan yang seperti itu? Rukia-_nee_ 'kan nggak bisa menulis dengan tangan kiri," kata Ichi, seakan membujuk Rukia untuk bolos saja besok. Atau mungkin dia memang berniat seperti itu?

"Aku sudah belajar menulis menggunakan tangan kiri beberapa jam yang lalu," kata Rukia sambil mengganti _channel _TV dengan _remote_ di tangannya. "Lagipula aku bosan di rumah, jadi kupikir lebih baik besok aku sekolah saja," tambahnya tanpa memandang Ichi. Si kembar Kurosaki sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi. . ."

"Tidak ada penolakan," kata Rukia santai tapi penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Membuat Ichi tidak menolaknya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Yuzu yang setengah berteriak dari arah dapur, "Karena kare kemarin masih bersisa, jadi hari ini kita makan siangnya pakai itu saja ya, aku akan memanaskannya. Nggak lama kok."

Karin yang mendengar itu menggerutu kesal. Antara kesal karena merasa agak bosan makan dengan kare dan kesal karena ia sudah sangat lapar. Akhirnya gadis tomboy itu pun memutuskan untuk duduk saja di kursi yang ada di dapur sambil memainkan PSP-nya.

Yuzu yang mendengar gerutuan Karin terkikik saja dan kemudian berkata, "Kalau kau sudah lapar, dan ingin cepat makan, bantu aku memanaskan ini, Karin-_chan_~.". Setelah beberapa lama memanaskan kare, Yuzu pun mematikan api di kompor, mengangkat panci tempat kare dan menuangkan kare itu ke 5 buah piring yang sudah berisi nasi. "Oke, makan siang sudah siap," seru gadis itu dengan ceria.

Setelah meletakkan 5 buah piring nasi kare di atas meja, Yuzu dan Karin segera memanggil semua penghuni rumah untuk makan. Makan siang yang heboh pun dimulai. Diam-diam Rukia memperhatikan Ichi sejak tadi. Dan akhirnya Rukia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke 'sana' dan meminta 'itu'. . .

d(^_^)b

"Perlu kuantar ke sekolah?"

"Nggak usah. Nggak perlu," jawab Rukia singkat sambil memasang kaus kakinya, dengan sebelah tangan. '_Ah, agak sulit juga kalau cuma memakai satu tangan_' pikir Rukia. Setelah dirasanya pas, dia mangambil sepatunya di rak sepatu dan mulai memakai sepatu. Ichi cuma memandanginya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. "Nah, aku pergi dulu, jangan macam-macam saat aku nggak ada. Jaga dirimu," kata Rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ichi kemudian membuka pintu depan dan pergi.

Sejak kemarin Ichi masih merasa bersalah atas insiden jatuhnya Rukia dari tangga. Andai saja saat itu Ichi tidak memanggil Rukia. . . Andai saja saat itu Ichi berhasil menangkap tangan Rukia. . . Andai saja. . .

Lamunan Ichi buyar begitu mendengar ayahnya berkata "_Good Morning_, Iiichiigoooo," sambil berusaha menendangnya. Sepertinya, Isshin masih tak bisa menghentikan kebiasannya itu walaupun badan Ichi sekarang ini mengecil dan tak mungkin menerima pukulan juga tendangan darinya. Lagipula sepertinya Isshin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melakukan itu pada putranya.

Ichigo yang mendengar suara itu langsung saja bergeser satu langkah ke kanan dan hal itu sukses membuat Isshin menabrak dinding dengan 'lembut'. Seperti biasa, Isshin pun mengacungkan jempolnya dan berkata "_Good Job, my son_," dengan posisi yang masih mencium dinding.

"_Urusai na, baka oyaji_," kata Ichi sambil melangkah pergi menjauhi ayahnya yang konyol itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menjauh dari sana. Ayahnya sudah mulai bertingkah lagi.

"Oooh, Ichigo, aku tahu kau sedih karena tidak bisa bermanja-manja pada Rukia-chan karena lengannya yang patah itu. Iya 'kan~?" tanya Isshin dengan tampang polosnya. Mendengar itu membuat alis Ichi berkedut karena kesal dan wajahnya memerah.

"Sok tahu kau, _baka oyaji_!" kata Ichigo sambil benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Isshin dan naik ke kamarnya. Andai saja badan Ichigo tidak mengecil, dia pasti sudah meninju muka ayahnya tadi. Andai saja. . . Andai saja. . .

Sadar kalau sejak tadi dia terus saja menggumamkan kata 'Andai saja' membuat Ichigo stress. "Aargh, kenapa sejak tadi aku terus saja memikirkan kata 'andai saja'?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri sambil merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Ichi pun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya, ia kembali membuka matanya dan teringat betapa susahnya Rukia menyuap sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya saat mereka makan siang dan makan malam kemarin. Sekarang Ichi mulai khawatir. . . Kalau makan kemarin saja Rukia begitu kesusahan, bagaimana Rukia akan makan siang nanti?

d(^_^)b

"Lenganmu patah, Kuchiki?" tanya Tatsuki setibanya Rukia di sekolah. Tepat saat Rukia menggeser pintu kelas. Rukia pun cuma menjawab seadanya dan langsung berlalu menuju tempat duduknya. Tapi, baru saja Rukia duduk di kursinya, teman-temannya langsung merubungnya dan menanyakan berbagai macam hal.

"Kuchiki, bagaimana lenganmu bisa patah? Apa kau habis 'bertarung' dengan Ichigo lalu jatuh dari atas tempat tidur?" pertanyaan ini sudah bisa dipastikan meluncur dari si mesum Keigo. Dan pertanyaan itu disambut anggukan antusias dari Chizuru. Bahkan mata Chizuru sudah mulai berbinar seperti anak kecil yang disuguhi permen atau gelas wine yang terkena matahari pagi sehingga kelihatan 'bling bling'. Oke, kembali ke topik awal.

'_Astaga, pertanyaan mereka sama dengan Paman Isshin. Dasar orang-orang mesum. . ._' pikir Rukia ber-sweatdrop ria. Kemudian dia menjawab "Nggak kok. Ichigo sedang nggak ada di rumah untuk beberapa minggu. Jadi nggak mungkin 'kan?" dengan senyum ala _Drama Queen_ andalannya terpasang di mukanya. Kemudian gadis mungil itu pun menjelaskan garis besar cerita 'Jatuhnya Rukia Dari Tangga'. Mendengar itu, Keigo dan Chizuru langsung mengangguk. Antara mengerti cerita Rukia dan mengakui kata-kata Rukia. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berjalan menjauh dengan langkah gontai sambil mendesah. Sayang sekali Bung, sepertinya penonton kecewa. . .

"Acuhkan saja mereka, Kuchiki," kata Tatsuki dengan tatapan _horror _yang mengarah ke dua sejoli itu sambil menepuk bahu Rukia. Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepala saja menanggapinya.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong mana Inoue? Biasanya dia sudah datang jam segini 'kan?" tanya Rukia sambil menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu, kemudian kembali menatap Tatsuki.

"Aaah, bibinya Hime sedang sakit keras, jadi Hime berinisiatif untuk merawatnya dan minta izin untuk nggak masuk sekolah selama kira-kira seminggu. Dia sudah nggak masuk sejak kemarin," jelas Tatsuki sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal dengan telunjuk. Rukia kembali menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti walau sebenarnya dia mendesah kecewa dalam hati.

Tujuan utama Rukia datang ke sekolah pagi ini adalah untuk minta bantuan Inoue untuk menyembuhkannya dengan kemampuan _Shun Shun Rikka_-nya itu! Tapi sayang sekali, gadis itu malah tidak masuk untuk kira-kira 6 hari ke depan. _Poor_, Rukia. . .

Sebenarnya Rukia sudah mencoba untuk menyembuhkan tangannya sendiri dengan _kidou_.Tapi mungkin karena sudah lama tidak menggunakan _kidou_ penyembuhan dan selalu bergantung pada _Shun Shun Rikka_ milik Inoue membuat kemampuan penyembuhannya jadi menurun. Ingin minta bantuan Isshin, tapi Isshin tak pandai memakai jurus _kidou _penyembuhan. Sepertinya Rukia memang cuma bisa bersabar menghadapi nasib. . .

"Kenapa kau masuk sekolah kalau tanganmu seperti itu, Kuchiki?"

"Ah, aku cuma tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran," jawab Rukia tentu saja jawaban itu ditaburi dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan.

Tak lama setelah itu, bel tanda masuk sekolah pun berbunyi.

d(^_^)b

Tap tap tap

Ichigo berjalan memasuki gerbang SMA Karakura. Ada rasa rindu terbersit begitu melihat gedung SMA yang begitu megah itu. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama dia tak pergi menuntut ilmu ke sana? Sekitar seminggu mungkin. Ichigo menghela nafas.

Tujuan utamanya ke sini bukan untuk bernostalgia dengan gedung sekolahnya tapi untuk membantu Rukia makan siang. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, dia segera masuk ke dalam gedung SMA itu. Karena saat ini jam istirahat makan siang baru saja mulai, sekolah jadi terlihat ramai.

Ada beberapa siswi yang cekikikan melihat Ichigo. Ichigo sempat menangkap beberapa ucapan dari siswi-siswi itu. Kalau tidak salah dengar mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'imut' dan 'aneh'. '_Ah, paling-paling mereka membicarakan rambutku_' pikir Ichigo cuek sambil lalu.

Ada juga siswa yang menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan kebingungan saat melihat Ichigo melintasi lorong menuju kelas 3-3. Mungkin mereka heran, kenapa bisa ada bocah oranye yang 'nyasar' di SMA mereka? Tapi Ichigo tidak peduli dan terus saja berjalan.

Akhirnya Ichigo sampai juga di depan pintu kelas 3-3, pintunya dalam keadaan tertutup. Setelah memikirkan sejenak cara untuk menyapa Rukia, Ichigo pun menggeser pintu di depannya. "Rukia-_neecha~n_," panggil Ichigo –pura-pura- ramah sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Kelas itu terlihat tak terlalu ramai. Masih ada beberapa anak disana. Paling tidak, masih ada Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, dan tentu saja Rukia juga ada. Tatsuki, Chizuru dan Michiru sedang merubung tempat duduk Rukia. Mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama sepertinya.

Begitu mendengar suara Ichigo, Rukia langsung tersentak dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas. Tanpa sadar, Rukia langsung berteriak "Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sambil berlari kecil ke arah pintu.

"Ichigo?" tanya teman-temannya serentak sambil menolehkan kepala mereka ke pintu kelas. Rukia buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan tadi. Dia menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Terlihatlah teman-temannya sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Mana Ichigo?" tanya mereka lagi sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

"Ah, yang kumaksud itu bukan Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi Shirosaki Ichigo, sepupuku," kata Rukia menjelaskan (baca: berbohong) sambil menunjuk Ichigo yang berdiri di belakangnya. Teman-temannya pun serentak menjulurkan kepala mereka untuk melihat sosok Ichigo di belakang Rukia.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Kurosaki," kata Chizuru sambil menyipitkan matanya. Disambut anggukan dari Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, dan Michiru. Tiba-tiba saja Keigo dan Chizuru tersentak, seakan menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian mereka tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Oi, Kuchiki, jangan bohong pada kami."

"Hah? Bohong? Apanya?"

"Kami tahu kau bohong, Kuchiki-san. Ayo jujurlah, katakan pada kami, kalau anak yang mirip Ichigo ini sebenarnya bukan sepupumu, tapi anakmu dengan Ichigo," kata Keigo sambil menyikut pinggang Rukia dan tersenyum-senyum. Menyeringai sih lebih tepatnya.

Ke-6 orang yang ada di sana langsung memerah wajahnya mendengar pernyataan Keigo barusan. Reaksi ke-6 orang itu berbeda-beda. Rukia dan Ichigo mulai berasap kepalanya, Chad diam saja, Michiru menundukkan kepala dalam diam tapi wajahnya jelas merah, Ishida berulang kali menaikkan posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja sambil menggumamkan "Kemungkinan itu ada, kemungkinan itu ada,", wajahnya pun memerah. Sedangkan Tatsuki diam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Benarkah itu, Kuchiki?" tanya Tatsuki dengan alis berkerut dalam.

"Tentu saja nggak! Dia benar-benar sepupuku. Sudah ya, aku ada perlu dengannya. _Ja_ _ne_," kata Rukia sambil terburu-buru menarik Ichigo ke atap. Tapi sebelum ditarik Rukia, Ichigo masih sempat berlari ke meja Rukia dan mengambil kotak bekal dari kolong mejanya. Sesampainya di atap, Rukia buru-buru menutup pintu atap. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _baka_?' tanyanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Membantumu. . . makan siang?" kata Ichigo, sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Ya, aku kesini untuk membantumu makan siang," kata Ichigo menambahkan. Rukia buru-buru menolak dengan mengatakan kalau ia bukan bocah lagi jadi Ichigo tak perlu membantunya makan.

"Hei, aku tahu kalau tadi pagi Yuzu membuatkan bekal untukmu, tapi Yuzu lupa kalau tanganmu patah dan dia memasukkan sumpit ke dalam kotak bekalmu, bukan sendok. Kau pasti akan kesusahan makan dengan sumpit," kata Ichigo sambil membuka kotak bekal di tangannya. "Lihat?" Ichigo menunjukkan isi kotak bekal itu pada Rukia. Memang benar kata Ichigo tadi, Yuzu tidak menaruh sendok disana, melainkan sumpit.

"Kalau begitu aku nggak akan makan bekal itu."

"Terus kau mau makan apa? Aku yakin kau sudah lapar."

"Aku akan beli roti di kantin."

"Rotinya sudah habis diserbu begitu bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Aku sudah mengecek ke sana tadi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan makan ramen dari kantin."

"Ramen di kantin juga dimakan dengan sumpit."

"Aku akan minta garpu."

"Kantin SMA Karakura menganut prinsip 'Garpu Hanya Untuk Anak TK', jadi tak akan ada garpu disana."

Rukia menggertakkan giginya karena kesal. Ugh, kenapa Ichigo bisa jadi sepintar ini sih? Rukia tidak ingin Ichigo membantunya makan karena ia akan terlihat sangat lemah. Rukia benci itu. Tapi di satu sisi, Rukia merasa kata-kata Ichigo ada benarnya. Dia memang tak bisa makan menggunakan sumpit jika memakai tangan kiri. . .

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Jadi kau mau membantuku dengan cara apa?" tanya Rukia sambil mulai duduk. Ichigo mengikuti. Ia duduk di berhadapan dengan Rukia. Kemudian Ichigo mulai mengambil sumpit dalam kotak bekal Rukia yang sejak tadi terbuka dan membelahnya jadi dua bagian. Lalu menjepit daging dari dalam kotak bekal itu dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut Rukia.

"Aku akan menyuapimu. Ayo buka mulutmu."

d(^_^)b

'_Astaga, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan_' pikir Rukia sambil memijit pelipisnya. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi Ichigo tiba-tiba datang ke kelas dan membuat orang-orang mesum itu (baca: Keigo dan Chizuru) mengira Ichigo anaknya. Lalu Ichigo memaksa untuk menyuapinya makan. Astaga, apa yang akan dilakukan _Nii-sama_-nya jika ia melihat Ichigo menyuapi Rukia tadi? Mungkin _Nii-sama_-nya akan mencincang Ichigo. Ya, mungkin. . .

Setelah kejadian tadi, Keigo dan Chizuru tak henti-hentinya menggoda Rukia, bahkan sampai mereka benar-benar meninggalkan kelas beberapa saat yang lalu. Astaga. . .

Rukia baru saja melangkah keluar dari gerbang SMA Karakura saat ia menyadari ada Ichigo yang bersandar di dinding pagar sekolah yang tak jauh dari gerbang yang baru saja Rukia lewati. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Mungkin menjemputmu pulang," jawab Ichigo. Oke, mendengar jawaban Ichigo membuat kepala Rukia berdenyut. Antara berdenyut kesal dan pusing. Akhirnya Rukia tak menanggapi kata-kata Ichigo barusan. Gadis itu langsung saja berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pulang ke rumah. "Oi, Rukia, kau mau kemana? Rumahku bukan ke arah situ!" seru Ichigo sambil berlari mendekati Rukia.

"Aku mau ke toko Urahara-s_an_ sebentar. Kau bisa pulang duluan," kata Rukia sambil terus berjalan. "Dari hari ke hari kau semakin aneh saja, kau tahu? Kemarin-kemarin bahkan sampai bilang iri pada Kaien-_dono_ dan _Nii-sama_," gumam Rukia menambahkan sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan Ichigo beberapa hari yang lalu kalau bocah oranye itu iri pada Kaien dan Byakuya. Tapi saat Rukia bertanya "Kenapa?", Ichigo tak mau menjawab.

"Apa kau bilang barusan? Maaf, aku nggak dengar," kata Ichigo sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Rukia.

Rukia diam, tidak menanggapi perkataan Ichigo beberapa saat yang lalu dan melirik ke arah bocah oranye itu. Tanpa sadar Rukia menghela nafas. "Nggak, aku nggak bilang apa-apa tadi," jawab Rukia akhirnya. Kemudian hening sejenak.

"Kau pasti merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menangkapku sebelum aku jatuh dari tangga kemarin 'kan? Kau tahu, kau tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku jatuh dari tangga itu bukan salahmu. Lebih tepatnya, saat itu aku jatuh karena keputusanku sendiri, kau ingat saat aku menarik tanganku beberapa saat sebelum jatuh?" Rukia mulai mengalihkan topik.

Ichi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia ingat. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu.

"Itu karena aku yakin kau nggak akan bisa menarikku saat itu. Yang ada malah nanti kau ikutan jatuh bersamaku, _baka_. Lagipula kau nggak usah sekhawatir itu, sampai datang ke sekolah cuma untuk menyuapiku makan siang dan menjemputku segala. Seperti bukan kau saja, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil mendengus dan melirik Ichi yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau selalu ingin melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi, teman-temanmu, termasuk aku, tapi ada kalanya juga orang-orang yang kau sayangi ingin melindungimu. Kalau saat seperti itu tiba, biarkanlah mereka –atau aku- melindungimu. Lagipula kau sudah terlalu sering melindungi kami. Sekali-sekali kami juga ingin membalasnya. Mengerti?" tanya Rukia mengakhiri penjelasan singkatnya pada Ichigo sambil mengelus rambut oranye Ichigo. Ichigo memang diam saja, tapi setelah mendengar kata-kata Rukia tadi dia merasa sedikit lega. Ya, sedikit lega karena kata-kata Rukia memang benar. Dan membuat Ichigo bisa tersenyum untuk sesaat.

d(^_^)b

"Oh, Kuchiki_-san _sudah datang rupanya~. Ayo, silakan masuk," seru Urahara begitu melihat Rukia dan Ichigo di depan tokonya. Urahara mempersilakan kedua orang itu untuk masuk, tapi Rukia menolak dengan alasan kunjungan mereka cuma sebentar saja.

"Jadi, mana pesananku? Sudah jadikah?" tanya Rukia _straight_ _to the point _pada Urahara. Setelah mendengar itu, Urahara pun langsung masuk ke dalam tokonya selama beberapa saat kemudian keluar lagi sambil menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ini dia pesanannya, Kuchiki-_san_~, efeknya mungkin cuma sekitar 5-7 hari saja. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Membuatnya sangat susah, kau tahu? Aku cuma mengetahui setengah dari seluruh formula cairan buatan Mayuri yang waktu itu diminum Kurosaki-_san_, itu pun aku mengetahuinya dengan susah payah dari Kurotsuchi Nemu_-san_," jelas Urahara panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan sebuah pil berwarna putih ke arah Rukia kemudian ia melakukan kebiasaannya. Menutup setengah dari wajahnya dengan kipas. Rukia menerimanya setelah berkata "Terima kasih.".

Ichigo yang mendengar percakapan antara dua orang itu pun jadi bingung. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Urahara memberi Rukia pil? Kenapa komandan divisi 12 yang gila dan wakilnya itu disebut-sebut? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Oh ya, Urahara-s_an_, akhir-akhir ini Ichigo jadi benar-benar bertingkah seperti bocah. Apa jangan-jangan cairan yang waktu itu diminum Ichigo nggak cuma mengecilkan badannya tapi juga mempengaruhi jiwanya?" tanya Rukia sambil menggenggam pil pemberian Urahara kuat-kuat kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku roknya.

Urahara pun dengan riang menjawab, "Ya, Nemu-_san_ sih bilang begitu. Waktu kami bertemu, dia berkata, kalau kemungkinan besar, jiwa Kurosaki-_san_ akan terpengaruh badannya yang mengecil. Singkat kata, lama-kelamaan, Kurosaki-s_an _akan bertingkah seperti bocah sesungguhnya~.".

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, Rukia segera beranjak dari sana, lagipula dari awal Rukia juga tidak berniat untuk lama-lama disana. Ichi yang masih agak bingung langsung saja mengejar Rukia yang sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkannya. Dia tahu kalau tadi Rukia dan Urahara membicarakan badannya yang mengecil. Tapi lantas, pil pemberian Urahara tadi itu untuk apa?

"Hei, Rukia, apa maksud pembicaraanmu dengan Urahara-_san_ tadi? Pil apa yang Urahara-_san _beri padamu?" tanya Ichigo setelah ia berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Rukia.

"Kulihat kau kesusahan mengerjakan pekerjaan sehari-hari dengan badan yang mengecil itu. Dan akan semakin kesusahan saat tanganku tak bisa digunakan seperti ini. Naik ke atas kursi saja kau kesusahan," Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah pil berwarna putih dari saku roknya. "Makanya aku meminta Urahara membuatkan ini kemarin. Dengan ini, badanmu mungkin akan kembali normal, tapi efeknya sementara. Cuma untuk sekitar 5-7 hari seperti yang dikatakan Urahara-_san_ tadi, berhubung ia masih belum tahu seluruh formula cairan 'pengecil' buatan Kurotsuchi-_taichou _yang kau minum waktu itu. Nah, mau coba meminumnya?"

.

~Masih setia berstatus TBC~

.

Minna, I'm back! Yah, paling nggak, saya balik sebelum hiatus lagi hahaha XD -plakk- maaf buat veritanya yang aneh, garing, dan makin gak jelas. MAAAAAAAAAP DDD'X -ditimpuk kucing sama tetangga karena teriak malem-malem-

maaf hiatusnya kelamaan, kemaren itu rada. . . kebablasan, niatnya cuma mau hiatus 2 minggu, eh, nggak taunya malah nyaris 2 bulan = ="a

oke, abaikan curcol author di atas. Karena besok saya UAS, jadi hiatus lagi, tapi insya allah bakal update pas liburan. Maaf karena nggak bisa bales review satu-satu. Maaaaf banget (_ _) *bow* aku ngucapin beribu-ribu -halah- terima kasih buat yang udah berbaik hati me-review dan baca :3 arigatou minna-san -peluk minna-

segitu aja ya ngomongnya, ngetiknya ngumpet-ngumpet nih, supaya nggak ketahuan XDD -don't try this at home!-

.

Mind to RnR, minna?

.


End file.
